Undone
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: This is a unusual, confusing, alternate plot story I wrote. What if... The wish the magic Knights had made to remove the pillar was being undone? Please R+R... Oh yeah! To all you who don't know, I'm also Angel of the Night, but I'll be using this Pen n
1. The Summoning and the begining of the ta...

Undone  
By The Black Gryphon  
  
Umi paused as she turned around, looking at the sky above her. Her sapphire eyes glittered as a unfamiliar emotion pulled at her senses. It had been 8 years since they had last visited Cephiro, and now at age 22, they had changed. Umi, now a professional chef had kept her hair the same length, grown taller, more Lady-like, but had lost a sparkling light in her eyes, replacing it with a sad look. Fuu, a computer graphics and computer program engineer, had grown her wavy locks to her hips, grown to 5'9, her eyes turning even darker, more emerald like. And yet face looked pained at times, like she was missing a part of her heart. Hikaru had changed the most. No longer so innocent, her now ruby eyes shone with understanding. She had grown taller, her hair, when braided, reached the middle of her back, and had successfully become a well known animal trainer. All 3 missed Cephiro, but knew that they had no right to change a world that was not their own any more then they had, though it hurt them.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu soon stopped and looked at their friend oddly when suddenly a flash in the sky caught their attention.  
*Help us! Magic Knights! Defend the country you so love once again... For your wish... Is being undone!* A voice rang through their Heads. Hikaru stopped and covered her mouth as she recognized the voice.  
"E-Eagle?" She cried as the light engulfed them in it's brilliance, nearly blinding the 3. Soon they were relieved as they were sucked into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.   
  
Umi opened her eyes to see a unfamiliar ceiling above her and a stranger walking in. She Leaped up and drew out her sword from where it rested. Wait... sword? Umi stared at the dragon hilted rapier in her hand and then looked out the window, totally forgetting the stranger. It was Cephiro.  
"So you woke up Umi." Oh.... Umi twirled around and glared at the man, only to pause. He looked so much like Clef... But then again, Clef wasn't 6'2 and had bangs that reached his chin on both sides, not to mention his hair was a shade darker then Clef's.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Umi demanded when Hikaru ran in, Lantis following.  
"Umi! It's Okay! This is Clef!" Hikaru stated, her long hair unbraided.  
"But.... that's IMPOSSIBLE! It's been 8 years, I know, but No one could grow that tall in 8 years!" Umi challenged, while Hikaru blinked.  
"Um Umi, it's been 1 year in Cephiro..." She nearly whispered.  
"Even worse! This CAN'T be Clef!!... Unless...." Umi Lowered her sword as the supposed Clef started to walk toward her. Umi raised her sword again.  
"I'm Clef... Umi... Please believe me..." He said softly, staring at her. Umi shook her head when something flashed around his neck. A ring, her ring. Clef noticed this and lifted it off his neck and held it out for her to see.  
"You left this in your room when you left Cephiro the second time... You should have it back." Clef murmured as he lifted it off his neck and put it in her hand. Clenching her hand around it, Umi looked at Clef, and fainted. Catching her quickly, Clef lifted her up and put her back into the bed. Hikaru and Lantis left, and Clef started to leave, but stopped and brushed some hair out of face.  
"Umi..." And Clef left. Umi's eyes glittered with unknown tears as she groaned, "Clef..."  
  
Fuu sat in the chair, staring at the sunset. The sound of footsteps alarmed her, causing her to turn around, only to find Ferio behind her. She stared at him, then at the ring around his ring finger, and then turned away, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Fuu..." Ferio began, only to see Fuu's shoulders shaking.  
"Why?" Fuu whispered.  
"I had too... I needed to be engaged to be the king. It's... I did it for my country!" Ferio replied, forcing the words out of his mouth though his heart felt like it was ripping itself apart. Fuu Stood up and then ran away before Ferio could stop her, the orb she had received from him clattering to the ground. Ferio froze and picked the thing up, and then gripped it, tears falling unnoticed from his eyes.  
"for.. my...country." Ferio stared at the retreating form of Fuu, and then leaned against the wall, as if his world was crumbling around him.  
  
Hikaru sighed as she touched the stone, the cold stone which was a monument for Eagle. Collapsing, she began to cry when she felt a tingling of power. Mokona stopped, 'Puu'ed, and then looked up.  
*NO!* The voice rang through the air, alarming Hikaru. A Dark cloud hovered over head as a figure appeared.  
"Are you... The Magic Knight of Fire and light?" A Dark voice asked, or rather hissed. Hikaru nodded slightly, and the figure laughed... or what looked like it.  
"Then... You are the past pillar that removed the pillar system from this land?" It asked once more. Hikaru nodded once again when Mokona leap off Hikaru's shoulder, the gem on his forehead shining. Blinded by light, Hikaru covered her eyes while the figure hissed angerly. As it faded, a figure much like Eagle's, except with prism hued hair, deep blue eyes, and clothes of cream stood where Mokona was.  
*So... YOUR the one who wishes to revive the Pillar system?* Mokona asked, though his voice was like Eagle's.  
"YOU! Your the one from Autozam are you not?" The thing in black asked. 'Eagle' looked at the figure.  
"I Am...and yet I am not. Now LEAVE!" And the black thing hissed and disappeared. 'Eagle' turned around and faced Hikaru, once steel hard eyes softening at the sight of her.  
"Hikaru..." He smiled as he cupped her face. Hikaru trembled as tears flowed without her knowing it.  
"Eagle!" Hikaru lunged and hugged the cream robed Eagle.  
"Hikaru... I'm not Eagle any more..."  
"What?"  
"I'm... I'm Mokona..."  
"M-Mokona?"  
"Yes... I died remember? My heart was too strong so I lingered here. When you left, Mokona's original spirit seemed to of have disappeared, so I filled the empty shell. So I'm now Mokona..."  
"But you can't be! You can't!" Hikaru started to sob hysterically as she beat on Eagle's, Now Mokona's, chest. Mokona sighed and hugged her, allowing the Magic knight to sob.  
"HIKARU!" Lantis faint voice rang through as he got closer and closer when he stopped and stared at what seemed to be Eagle.  
"No... Impossible!" Lantis stated. 'Eagle looked up and then hugged Hikaru closer when Lantis drew near.  
"Eagle..." Lantis began.  
"No.. I'm not Eagle... I'm Mokona..."  
"NO! Your Eagle! Your Eagle! I know you are! You have the same look in your eyes!" Hikaru nearly yelled, staring into the now blue eyes she knew who was Eagle. Mokona smiled.  
"Then I'm Eagle... I guess if that's what our cute Hikaru wants." Eagle chuckled. Lantis smiled back, but his smile was uneasy.  
'Eagle... why did you stay back? Was it for... Hikaru?' Lantis thought.  
  
Ascot ran down the halls, Caldina and Larfarga following.  
"Ascot Wait!" Caldina yelled.  
"No! I have to see Umi! -Beast I Summon thee!-" Ascot yelled as a harmless, cute creature's bulk filled most of the hallway, content and full.  
"ASCOT!" Ascot ignored the yell as he opened the door to Umi's room, only to find Clef there, staring at the sleeping Umi. Pausing, Ascot silently walked over, only to find that Clef's face was deathly pale.  
"Guru Clef!" Ascot yelled as Clef began to fall. Shrugging off the help, Clef stood up.  
"I've only got a few weeks left..." And Clef staggered out of the room. Ascot stopped and stared lovingly at Umi before following after Clef. Umi opened her eyes, and sat up.  
"No, Clef... I'll make sure..." she whispered before she fell back into her uneasy rest.  



	2. The Changing

Undone  
Chapter 2  
By The Black Gryphon  
  
Umi walked down the blue hallways when she stopped in front of Celes. He lifted his head at her approach and stood up.  
*Magic Knight of Water and Ice, My knight, do you truly wish to do this? Do you truly wish to save him? * Celes questioned. Umi nodded.  
"He's been like a mentor to me... and so... I want to save him for once!"  
*Even if it'll cost you your life? *  
"... Yes..."  
*Magic Knight... I grant your wish! Come forth my knight! *  
Umi stepped forward and kneeled in front of Celes, who began to shine brilliantly. Umi's form began to shine with sapphire light as the temple of the Sea began to swirl. Suddenly in a blast, Celes and Umi disappeared from the temple.  
  
Clef began to cough wildly when suddenly a tiny flicker of light caught his eye. Looking up, he stopped as he saw Umi there, wearing nothing, but not nude because of the water swirling around her like a robe of some sort, smiling sadly. Spreading her arms, she hugged Clef, who stood there amazed and confused, who closed his arms around her.  
"Clef... Please don't forget me..." She whispered as Clef's eyes widened.  
"Umi! NO!" Clef cried as Umi's form began to become transparent. The pain was unbearable, but she still held on. Clef tried to push Umi away, feeling her life's energy being drawn into him, but stopped as she kissed him.  
The last traces of Umi began to disappear, but not before Ascot had entered, the tray of food crashing to the ground. Umi, just as she was about to disappear, floated up and touched Ascot on the lips.  
"Ascot... Please... take care of Cle..." and Umi disappeared. Ascot sank to the floor, tears dripping into the carpet as Clef screamed.  
"UMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*My Knight.... * Celes hovered there, holding the slight form of Umi in his claw. In a swirl of water, a Blue haired, Yellow-orange eyed Man in a Priest's robes replaced the dragon.  
"My Darling Knight... You cannot pass into the next world just yet..." Celes whispered as a lake appeared, a tiny island surrounded by the water, a dome of Ice serving as a home. Putting Umi down on a bed that looked more like a huge pillow, Celes stood up and disappeared. Umi groaned and began to shiver. Elsewhere, a Man dressed in Black and Grey laughed with glee.  
"Soon.... SOON! I will RULE THIS WORLD!" Cried the man, as a black robed figure smiled.  
  
Fuu sat up and touched the harp strings, plucking one, and smiling softly as a pure clear note rang in the room. Her hands moved across the strings like the wind, a sad melody being born from the sound. Ferio and his fiancee, Mina, stopped in front of the door, staring at the sad, green clad girl.  
"Ferio, something's wrong isn't it?" Mina questioned, noticing the sad look in Ferio's eyes.  
"No... Nothing is... shall we move on?" Ferio was about to pull her away when the song began to warp itself, though Fuu had stopped playing.  
"Magic knight... you are the one who rides in Windom correct?" The Dark robed figure hissed.  
"Yes I am. Who may you be? Friend or Foe?" Fuu demanded, her voice as hard as steel. That tone of voice caused Ferio to shiver, though it wasn't cold.   
"Milith.... I am Milith...Follower of Lord Daemon. I am neither friend nor foe..." Milith replied.  
"... Then I have no choice. -Emerald Cyclone!-" Fuu cried as she cast the spell, only to find that it had no effect.  
"Your weak Magic Knight! Is it because your heart aches? Is it because of HIM? The One who left you?" Milith laughed with glee, while Fuu crashed to the ground. Shutting her eyes, she screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! -LILAC SONG! -" Notes of a song rang through the air, ripping off Milith's arm.  
"Is that all you can do Magic Knight? Then come with me..." Milith began to advance toward Fuu, when Ferio came running in.  
"Keep your damned hands off her!" Ferio cried as he slashed at Milith, only to find Fuu in his way as Milith disappeared. The Blade ripped into her side, but no cry of pain escaped Fuu's mouth, only a hurt look and tears as she crashed to the ground.  
"Oh my! ?Futra??Healing Light!" Mina cast the spell, only to scream as the magic rebounded back at her. Fuu forced herself up, and raised her hand. Another hand caught it, a man with long pale green hair and gold eyes, clothed in green robes, with winds swirling around him.  
*My Magic Knight... Thou has suffered too much. Shall I take you from this world? *  
"Y-Yes... Please Windom..." Fuu said, as she began to lose grip on consciousness.  
*Then... I shall grant your wish! * And in a brilliant flash of light, Fuu and the Man disappeared. Ferio leapt up and began to yell out. Mina, getting up, looked at her hand.  
"Ferio," She said softly, "I know you love her. This engagement won't work. Here." Mina opened Ferio's hand, and placed the ring he gave her into his palm. Staring at the ring, he closed his hand around it and smiled at Mina.  
"Thank you." Ferio smiled at Mina and ran out of the room. Mina paused and stared at the sky from the window, and smiled.  
  
Nova ran down the hallways, when she ran into Lantis.  
"YOU! I thought..." Lantis began, but Nova shushed him.  
"I know! But Hikaru's in danger! Hurry! Follow me!" Nova cried, grabbing Lantis' hand, dragging him behind her. They entered Hikaru's room, only to find a man there, Lord Daemon, laughing in glee as he led a statue with 3 pillars in one hand, and Hikaru in his arms. One of the pillars of the statue was glowing red.  
"Now that I have the One of light and Fire... I can go after the other two." Daemon laughed as he disappeared. Nova screamed and crashed to the ground. Suddenly 2 other girls appeared and helped Nova up. One looked a lot like Umi, her short blue hair and pale blue eyes glittering sadly. The other, with straight platinum blond hair and hazel eyes, stood up straight.  
"I am Kaze..." The Hazel eyed girl said.  
"And I'm Demia. We are the shadows of Fuu and Umi, but we aren't evil." Demia began. When suddenly a blast of power from above stopped them. Disappearing, the 3 hover in the air to find Milith glaring at them.  
"So... you 3 are still alive..." Milith looked disgusted. "But not for long..."  
"That's what YOU think! -Emerald Typhoon! -" Kaze sent the blast at Milith, who dodged.  
"-Crimson Lightning!-"  
"-Water Dragon!-"  
Milith shielded himself against the attacks and sent a blast at Kaze and Nova, and caught Demia by the neck.  
"Don't you know? My Master, Lord Daemon, is in love your 'mother' Umi. When he saw her, she lusted for her... and that's what caused him to turn into what he is today." Milith smirked, but Hazel screamed in rage and kicked him away.  
"That isn't true! That isn't true!" Demia cried.  
  
Elsewhere, a sleeping Umi was surrounded in blue light........  



	3. Captured and Changed

Undone  
Chapter 3  
By the Black Gryphon  
  
Umi woke up, her eyes opening to a bright light. Getting up, she shook her head only to find herself in the temple of the Sea. Walking to the edge of the Crystal dome, she touched the clear waters, which ripped from the slightest breeze. Sighing she closed her eyes and looked at her hand.  
'Clef... Ascot...' She thought when suddenly a blast of darkness nearly hit her. Looking above she saw a man. His raven black hair and black eyes reflected evil, his black and gray robes fluttering in the wind. Stepping back, Umi drew her sword.  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
"I.. I am Lord Daemon, the ruler of the Black fields... and the one who is to become your master." He coolly replied as if she already knew.  
"What?"  
"My beautiful water spirit. Such spirit, such fire..." He purred as he ran his fingers through her blue locks. Umi slapped him in the face and drew away, and then held her sword in front of her.  
"Do... not touch me you monster!" Umi spat out, shivering from the cold fingers that had touched her. Smirking, Daemon advanced forward. Umi thrust out her sword only to stop as he took it into his own body.  
"You can't harm me... why? Because of this..." And Daemon drew out the Helix, the red pillar flashing, a green pillar glowing dully, a dull blue glow from another.  
"Your powers have no effect on me... I've already got your friend Hikaru... I've caught the Light and fire... What can water and Ice do to me? Nothing!" Daemon smirked as he circled her, after withdrawing his body off the sword.  
"I-I-Impossible!" Umi stuttered out, but deep down, she knew he was right.  
"You know it's true... and to prove it to you..." Daemon touched the Blue Pillar, and Demia floated out. As chains wrapped around her, she smiled weakly.  
"Mother... I failed you..." And Demia disappeared into the Helix again.  
"Now... -Ice And Water, Flow into time! SUMMON! -" Daemon chanted, and Umi screamed as she was drawn into the Helix, chains of darkness linking around her. She floated there. She stopped struggling when the unconscious form of Demia hovering close. Draw her shadow-self close, she hugged her before the darkness overtook her senses.  
  
Clef, Lantis, and Ascot leapt up as they felt something within them shatter. Ascot panted for breath when suddenly Celes, in Human form, came limping in from nowhere.  
*U-Umi...* he growled out as his bleeding arm dripped blood on the floor. Clef and Ascot leapt to stop him, only to be caught in watery chains themselves. Grabbing something off of Clef's table, Celes held it high and disappeared within it. Using his own magic to break his chains, Clef walked over to his now glowing magic ring and held it close.  
"Something has happened..." He muttered when a snort came from the corner.  
*Guru Clef, it is quite obvious what has happened. * A Red haired, red eyed man stated bluntly, flicking some dust off his red and orange robes.  
"Your Rayearth aren't you?" Clef question, and receiving a nod, caused Lantis to grab for his sword.  
*Don't worry, I'm not here for you... I'm just here because of the problem...* Rayearth commented. Clef eased up, but was still wary.  
"Where's Umi?!?" Ascot demanded, grabbing for the man, only to find that he wasn't there.  
*I do not know... But I do know this... The Magic Knights wish is being undone...* Rayearth stated, his voice has hard as steel.  
"Wish?" Lantis asked puzzled.  
*Their wish... to end the Pillar system. * Rayearth answered. Clef and Ascot stared at him, horrified, While Lantis gritted his teeth.  
"How?" Clef nearly yelled.  
*... Daemon...* Celes' voice rang through the room, and the ring disappeared, to reappear on Celes' finger. Hikaru's pendent was on Rayearth's neck.  
*Daemon entered the temple and caught my knight... I attacked him foolishly, but with some power, he managed to beat me. * Celes snorted, as if that wasn't supposed to happen.  
*I fear that with the loss of the Knight of the Wind and Plants, the Creator will be summoned and the world shall regain its pillar. * Rayearth continued, ignoring Celes' comment.  
"Lord Daemon... In Umi's world, Daemon is another word for Devil, or an evil monster." Ascot commented, catching Clef's attention.  
"A Demon... But why would he be able to break their wish?" Clef questioned.  
*Because... his heart is strong and he gained the Helix... a evil statue which was foreordained to destroy the Seals of Magic and bring forth the Creator, catching him in a bond he cannot escape...* Celes answered.  
"Making the world his to control..." Lantis finished.  
*.... * Rayearth suddenly turned around.  
*If you need us, call out our names...* Celes said, before disappearing, the ring and the pendent clattering to the ground. Picking up the pendent, Lantis put it around his neck while Clef replaced the Magic ring on his middle finger. (AN: in the anime AND manga, it's on his middle finer. Why? I have no idea!)  
"The end of the world..." Clef said, when suddenly his body began to flash with Blue light as blue motes of light escaped his body.  
"U-Umi!!!!!!!!!" And Clef began to fall to the ground, only to have Ascot catch him. Putting him into the bed, Ascot stared out the window.  
"Daemon..." Ascot muttered, clenching his fists. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing ill do!" Ascot suddenly punched the wall, his body trembling with rage. "Umi..."  
  
"Caldina, I'm worried." Presea said out of know where. Sierra took her sister's name, only to fill the gap that her twin had left. Caldina glanced at Presea and then sighed.  
"I know what you mean." At this Presea's head shot up and stared at the pink haired woman. "Ascot hasn't been himself ever since Umi disappeared. And Ferio... well I heard that the guards were forced to keep him down from running out of the castle looking for Fuu."  
"I know... but even more... I don't know if Clef will last this night." Presea sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Caldina asked. Presea smiled sadly.  
"Oh nothing, just some random thought. I have to go..." Presea hastily said before running down the hall.  
"I swear she's hiding something." Caldina said.  
  
Clef felt something shatter within him, when suddenly he looked into the darkness and saw a crying girl, her Bluish-White hair around her. As he drew near, he stopped as she looked up to reveal the deep Blue Sapphire eyes of Umi. Reaching out for her, Clef struggled. Umi tried to grab his hand, the color from her draining from her, till only her Blue eyes were the only color left. Grabbing his hand, Umi hung on, Clef struggling. Suddenly a Laughing voice rang through and a chain whipped around his neck. Umi screamed and hung on, struggling up to the chain, touching it. The chain, as if alive, let go of Clef, only to latch onto her. She screamed, yet no sound rang through. More and more chains latched onto her, till suddenly her body lost all form, and turned into a glowing orb the palest of blues. The Chains wrapped around it, and Clef was pushed back, to see that the chains were connected to 2 hands, and the laughing face of a Black eyed, raven hair man appeared. The Shadows hid the fine details of his face, but even so, the look of him made one shiver endlessly. Clef hung there, chains around him. Yet when did the chains hold him? He couldn't tell, but he felt the tight pull of the chains choking him till he couldn't breath. Struggling, he suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. Looking up, he collapsed onto the pillows, when he felt his body twitch. He screamed as his body began to 'unwind'. Ascot, who was passing by, heard and ran into the room.  
"Guru! What-" And Ascot stopped in his tracks. Clef gritted his teeth as he regained control over his body, his form solidifying. Panting, Clef gripped his purple sheets and looked up at Ascot.(AN: or what I they were... in the anime episode, you couldn't really tell, but all I know that they were a shade of lavender or purple... or I could be totally wrong, but who cares? not me, but then again, why am I debating this?)  
"Guru Clef! What's happening?" Ascot demanded of Clef, know that if he just asked, he would of never found out.  
"My body seems to be wearing out... I don't think I'll last the night..." Clef began to cough wildly again. Ascot knew what was happening, it happened to his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
"Brother... why are you leaving?" A Younger Ascot questioned.  
"I've got to find mother!" His Older Brother, Celse, replied, smiling at the 6 year old, mussing up his brother's already uncombed hair.  
"Stop it! Brother..." Ascot asked.  
"Hrm?"  
"Come back... Please?"  
"I will, I promise... UGH!" Celse fell to the ground, clutching his sides.  
"BROTHER!"  
"Stay back! UGH... DAMN!" Celse lifted a hand. "-Beast! Come before me-"  
A Young Dragonet, his most recent capture and friend, appeared. Celse stared into the young creature's eyes. Something glittered and Celse disappeared, the motes of light dying off. The Young Dragonet stared at Ascot, and let him cry on his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ascot pushed back feelings of pain and forced the tears to not fall. Grabbing Clef's shoulders, he intended on helping him concentrate... wrong. Clef and Ascot were overwhelmed by a bright flash of light. Ascot felt like his being was being ripped up and then put together again, missing a few parts. Opening his eyes, he brushed the lavender bangs from his eyes... wait....  
"Oh! Your awake!" Caldina smiled. "Well, you sure got into a jam didn't you? Presea's going nuts right now over you 2... stuck in the same body... I can't believe you 2!"  
Ascot/Clef stared at his hand. It didn't feel weird, but he couldn't tell who he was... was he Clef or Was he Ascot?  
"Here, you should see what you look like..." And Caldina formed a mirror. Clef/Ascot just stared. His hair was Dark Lavender, his eyes were forest green. His face was like Ascot's, but he was now as tall as Clef (6'2). Closing his eyes, he felt all his beast friends waiting for him in the other realm where they slept, but more creatures lived there. Also, he knew more powerful spells... and he knew what he felt for Umi wasn't just concern, it was Love...  
"What should we call you? Clef or Ascot?" Caldina Questioned.  
"Neither... call me Selm..."  
  
AN: I know I know! Selm is from Nauciaa of the Valley of the wind, but I still love the manga version, so I used the name! I fused Clef and Ascot into 1 character and I totally ignored Fuu and Hikaru *avoids the flying veggies and fruit* HEY! I'll mention Fuu and what happened to Hikaru, not to mention eagle, later! And the warping clef and Ascot was so that both sides would be happy! I won't be choosing who get Umi! Anyway... 3 chapters in 1 day! Wowie... I need a rest. Anyway, hope you like this. R+R...  



End file.
